


Be With Me Tonight

by starlightened



Series: Vexed [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Gladiolus meets the woman he intends to marry during the ten year time skip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Follow my writing blog on tumblr at nifwrites.tumblr.com :) Feel free to also send requests for one-shots, scenarios and imagines.

The night they met, she saved his life.

It had been five years since Noctis had been absorbed by the Crystal. Five years since the world was plunged into darkness. Gladio had taken up daemon hunting to make ends meet, occasionally going on hunts with Iris, now that she was old enough. This particular occasion though, he had gone alone.

The sky was the colour of spilled ink on white parchment. The air always felt heavy and thick, and some nights got so bad that every breath was a gasp for oxygen. Death hung low in the air, permeating every one of Gladio’s senses. It was time to hunt.

He’d gotten word that a few red giants were giving some of the remaining people in Hammerhead some trouble, so he made his way over from Lestallum. He didn’t tell Iris he’d be going, and he hadn’t spoken to Ignis or Prompto in a few days. He’d just drive over to Hammerhead, make quick work of the giants, and get right back home. Simple.

Except two red giants turned into three. And then four. And then five. And Gladio was seriously outnumbered.

Blocking a blow from one giant with his great sword, he staggered backwards and was almost knocked off his feet. He felt blood in his mouth and braced himself for impact as one of the giants swung its mighty sword at him.

But it never came.

Gladio opened his eyes and saw a girl standing in front of him, a kite shield on her arm and a katana in the other hand. She let out a warrior’s cry and dove head-on into battle.

She was small, but she was quick. Small enough to run between their legs and hack at the backs of their knees, and fast enough to dodge their large, clumsy limbs. Glad gawked in amazement as one by one, they fell and melted into the concrete.

Vanishing her weapons and wiping her brow, she turned to Gladio as if she’d just run a lap around the gas station rather than taking down five red giants.

“You okay?”

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It was long and blue at the ends, the colour of the ocean just as the shallows dip further down towards the earth’s core. It was swept to the side and folded in a loose braid, a few strands falling in her face. Her eyes were darker than his, a simple brown in the dark. Her face looked soft, almost too soft to be a warrior, but Gladio shook the thought away and got to his feet, happy for the help.

“Yeah,” he finally replied. “Thanks.”

She was staring at his face. Her scrutinizing gaze made him a little uncomfortable.

“Come with me,” she motioned, walking toward the camper near Takka’s restaurant. She opened the door for him and let him inside first. He’d used this camper with the guys many times before, so he made himself comfortable in the spot that he used to sit in back during the old days.

The girl, who had yet to mention her name, shuffled through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. A bottle of alcohol and some fresh cloth. She set them down and turned to Gladio.

“What were you doing out there all alone?” she asked, sounding more amused than condescending. “Taking on five red giants all by yourself? You lose a bet?”

Gladio let out a derisive snort. “Didn’t expect five of ‘em.”

“Clearly not,” she smirked, bringing the medical supplies over to him. She sat beside him on the camper couch, holding up the soaked cloth, and gestured to his face. “I have to clean it or it’ll get infected.”

Gladio wasn’t sure what she was gesturing to, so he just stayed silent as she scooted closer to examine whatever cuts she saw on his face. She brought the cloth up to his forehead where some small scratches were. He recoiled at the sting, and she let out a breathy apology. She used the cloth to dab at the side of his nose, and then at the cut on his lip.

“Fuck,” he hissed, instinctively leaning away from her touch. “Hurts.”

She smiled a little at his reaction, putting the cloth aside. “Judging by those scars on your face, you’ve been through worse.”

He shrugged a little bit, and quirked an eyebrow when she stretched out her arms, exposing a few inches of her bare midriff. He could have sworn he’d seen some etched lines of ink on her exposed skin, but she settled back down before he could get a better look.

“Gladiolus,” he finally said, realizing he’d never introduced himself. “Gladiolus Amicitia.”

She look at him strangely. “Amicitia…as in Crownsguard Amicitia?” She seemed to be appraising him now. “Wow. Cool.”

He let out a chuckle. “What’s your name, princess?”

She laughed. Full on laughter. “Could you imagine? No, I would get usurped so fast. My name is Vex. No noble name like yours.”

“Vex,” he tested the sound of her name on his tongue. He liked it. “Well, Vex, thanks for patching me up. But I’d best be heading back to Lestallum.”

“Oh,” she nodded, fiddling with a loose thread at the hem of her shirt. “Got someone waiting for you at home?”

“My sister,” he quickly responded. “I didn’t tell her I was heading out.”

He could have sworn that he saw a small smile begin to form at the corners of her plump lips, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. She cleared her throat.

“Well, I actually have family in Lestallum, too. Should probably go visit.” She turned to him. “Mind if I bum a ride?”

He grinned. “My pleasure.”

They drove back to Lestallum, avoiding daemons as they emerged from the pavement. Glad was surprised to know that he and Vex had so much in common. They’d both shared a love for the outdoors, back when it was more possible to camp, both took up daemon hunting as a way to pay the bills, and she had even been there in Altissia when the Leviathan attacked.

“You should join me,” he said, trying his best to sound casual, as they drove through the tunnel that led to the city. “We’d make a decent daemon hunting team.”

She turned to him with a smirk. “You don’t think I’d slow you down?”

He laughed. “I’d probably be the one having trouble keeping up with you.”

Vex pretended to think it over, playing with the end of her braid as she did so. After a beat, she replied, “Okay.”

And that’s how Gladio and Vex became an unstoppable team. He offered more in-your-face brute strength, whereas Vex was a little more calculated and precise when it came to her kills. They matched each other perfectly, a strange dance in lock step that Gladio found himself more and more drawn to.

They’d been hunting daemons together for about six months. Gladio had tried to be good, but he couldn’t help but start to develop feelings for his companion. He wasn’t sure if she felt the same way about him, but he thought he’d picked up on a few things—the way she’d swat at him after telling a bad joke, how she’d try her best to let her braid his hair, how she’d rest her arm so it was just touching his across the console when they took long drives. It was all the little things that were driving him crazy.

One night, they were staying in a motel in Longwythe. Vex called dibs on the shower, so while he had some privacy, Gladio decided to give Ignis a call.  
_“Ignis here.”_

“Hey Iggy.”

 _“Gladio. This is a surprise,”_ came Ignis’ lilting voice on the other line. _“Is something the matter?”_

Gladio weighed his words. “Yes and no.”

 _“Well, which is it?”_ Ignis asked, and Gladio could just imagine him with his arms folded impatiently. He chuckled at the thought.

“I don't know,” he finally sighed. “Thought you might be able to give me some love life advice.”

Silence came through on the other end for a moment. _“You do realize that this is your area of expertise, not mine?”_

“Yeah, Specs, I know,” Gladio ran a hand over his face. “But this girl…she’s different. She’s…I don’t know. She’s strong. And she’s resilient and resourceful. She might even be smarter than you.” Ignis tutted at this. “And she’s just…beautiful. I’ve never met anyone like her before, Iggy. Not before the darkness, and definitely not after. When I’m around her, it feels like my heart is gonna explode out of my chest. I think about her all the time. When I close my eyes, I dream of her. I don’t know what to do.”

Ignis sighed, but Gladio could sense a smile. _“I daresay, our mighty Gladiolus is in love.”_

Gladio groaned. “I knew you were gonna say that.”

 _“Then why did you call?”_ he inquired. _“If not to get outside confirmation of what you already know to be true.”_

“Y’know, this is why I don’t call you as often,” Gladio retorted.

 _“Did you want me to tell you to tell her?”_ Ignis asked sweetly. _“Because I’d heard the sound of a shower in the background before, but now it’s become decidedly silent.”_

Gladio turned towards the bathroom and saw Vex standing there, in tiny shorts and an oversized shirt, her hair still damp from the shower, hanging in long waves down her side. He gulped.

“Iggy, I have to call you back.”

Vex let out a shaky breath, her fingers twisted in the hem of her shirt. “Gladio—”

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked, his heart in his throat.

Another shaky breath. “Enough,” she admitted. And then after a beat, “Did you mean it?”

Without hesitation, Gladio replied, “Yes.”

Gladio could have sworn he saw tears welling up in her eyes, but before he could react, she was on him, lips on his, her battle-worn hands surprisingly soft as they cradled his face and stroked his beard. His hands instinctively went to her hips and pressed her close, sliding up underneath her oversized shirt to run up and down her sides and back. Vex gasped at the contact and Gladio took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

The kiss was more tender than he’d been expecting. Vex was a spitfire, but her kiss felt more…timid. When he noticed this, he pulled away to look at her, resting a hand on her cheek, thumb running across it gently.

“Hey,” he breathed, not leaving too much distance between their lips. “Are you okay?”  
Vex let out a small laugh. “Yeah, it’s just…” She looked down, and stroked his shoulders, his arms. “I’m scared.”

He tilted her chin towards him to have her look into his amber eyes. “How come?”

She sighed, conceding. “It’s dangerous to care about someone in a world like this, Gladio. You’re an Amicitia, the guard to the King. And Noctis will come back eventually. What’s going to happen when you have to go and fulfill your duty?” The tears he’d spotted before were returning, pricking the corners of her eyes. “What happens if you leave and I never see you again?”

Gladio frowned slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. “I can’t promise that I know what’s going to happen,” he admitted, savouring the feeling of her against him. “But I know that in times like these, it’s more important to chase happiness, even if it’s just for the moment.” He moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Be with me tonight, Vex. Please?”

She searched his eyes for a moment, and then nodded. Gladio surged forward and kissed her, his hands pulling her impossibly close. His stiffening length prodded against her thigh and she gasped.

“Guess that’s why they call you Big Guy,” she joked, smiling against his lips. Gladio smirked and moved her towards the bed, laying her down. He pulled the shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. He sucked and nipped at a pert nipple, and then the other as her breathing started getting heavy. He traced the lines of the tattoo on her ribs with his tongue, nibbling at her skin every so often. He looked straight into her eyes as he slowly pulled her shorts down, tossing them aside. His large hands slowly ran up her calves, up her inner thighs and spread her open for him. A flush appeared across her face and chest as Gladio saw how ready she was for him already.

His mouth was on her sex and she let out a wanton cry. “G-Gladdy,” she gasped as his tongue ran along her folds and wriggled up to lavish attention onto her clit. He worked her fast and growled against her mons, the vibration sending a shockwave through her whole body. He looked up at her sinfully as his lips closed around her clit and he gave a hard suck. She screamed. “Six, you’re going to eat me alive,” she whined, tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt heat pooling in her belly as Gladio kept on going, his tongue swirling and applying just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out. Soon, she was keening and falling apart in his hands. She felt him grin against her.

He rose up, wiping his mouth, and slowly began to undress in front of her. She was beautiful like this, panting, cheeks reddened, a light sheen of sweat dotting her brow from her orgasm. Vex watched him as he stripped, her eyes landing on his erection as it was freed from his pants. He was huge—long and thick, and she crawled over to kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue, and she palmed his cock, giving it an experimental stroke. It was hot and heavy in her hands, and Gladio let out a groan.

Vex guided him to sit on the bed with his back against the backboard, and then positioned herself so she was straddling his lap. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, using the other to guide him to her entrance. Her eyes were on his as she slowly sank down, taking all of him inch by inch.

 _“Fuck,”_ she whimpered, once she was halfway. 

Gladio kissed a line from her jawline to her lips. “You feel so good, baby girl,” he said, running his hands along her back for encouragement. “Like fucking heaven around me.”

Once she was fully seated, Vex took a second to adjust. She’d never felt so full, so complete. Gazing into his eyes, she started to move her hips, riding him with deep strokes.

“Gladdy,” she whimpered as he leaned forward to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. “Six, I’m gonna—” Gladio bit his lip to keep from moaning as she came, already so sensitive from his earlier ministrations. She was panting, her skin sticking to his. After a moment, once he was sure she’d come down, Gladio slid his hands under her thighs and flipped her so that her back was against the mattress. She gave out a little squeak as he crawled over her, a predatory gaze in his eyes.

“Let Daddy take care of you, baby,” Gladio growled in her ear, nipping at the lobe, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust. The headboard banged loudly against the wall. Vex went red, but bit her lip and nodded.

Gladio started to move at a brutal pace, fucking her hard into the mattress. She let out a high pitched moan as his cock slammed into her, grazing her g-spot with every snap of his hips. The bed shook as Gladio pounded into her, whispering into her ear.

“You like that, huh, baby girl?” he grunted, biting down onto the sensitive skin of her neck. “You like how Daddy fucks you, how my cock feels in your tight pussy?”

“Y-yes,” she panted, scratching lines down the tattoo on his back as his thrusts got rougher and deeper. “Please, Daddy, fuck me hard.”

He ramped up his speed, the headboard slamming against the wall every time he stroked into her heat. “Gonna fuck you til you can’t walk,” he swore, his voice deep and rich, making Vex clench around him.

“Mmm, yes,” Vex moaned. “Fuck me like you mean it, Daddy.”

He growled and stapled her to the mattress, his girth stretching her to her limit and pounding into her with every thrust. Vex felt Gladio’s muscles rippling underneath his skin as he pleasured her, and soon she couldn’t take the overwhelming feeling of him anymore.

“Gladio, baby,” she gasped, her back beginning to arch off the bed. “I’m gonna come.”

His hand immediately went to her clit, rubbing her with small, tight circles. “Come for be, baby girl.”

At the contact of his hand, she threw her head back and screamed, her walls pulsating around him. He rode out her orgasm, still thrusting into her as she keened and shook in his arms. When she finally came down, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him there. “Come inside me, baby,” she gasped. “I wanna feel you.”

Gladio nodded and kissed her, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He pumped a few more times and then let out a loud groan against her lips as he came, hard, filling her up with warmth. They stayed like that, him on top of her until he went soft. He rolled over and pulled her onto him so that she was lying down on his chest, their legs intertwined.

“Holy shit,” Vex panted. “You’re right. I don’t think I can walk.”

Gladio turned to her and grinned. “Looks like we’ll have to stay in bed all day.”

It was another few years of being together that Gladio knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Vex, however long or short that may have been. In actuality, he’d known almost immediately, but he could never find a quiet moment to have the conversation. They were still hunting daemons together, and she’d become close friends with Prompto and Ignis. 

Ignis would often try to get Gladio to talk to Vex about his feelings, and Prompto remained the ever enthusiastic cheerleader, but Gladio knew that he wanted the moment to be right. So he waited.

One night in Lestallum, it was actually quiet. One of those nights where the daemons had decided to wander elsewhere, leaving the city in calm. Gladio and Vex wandered along the streets of the city, hand in hand, just enjoying each other’s company in peace for a fleeting moment.

They reached the outlook, the Disc a dark silhouette some distance away. Vex leaned her arms against the top of the wall, taking in the night.

“It’s beautiful sometimes, when it’s like this,” she mused. “Aside from the daemons and the lack of sunlight, when the world is quiet, it can be pretty peaceful.”

She turned when Gladio didn’t respond and found her heart in her throat.

He was down on one knee.

“Holy shit.”

“Vex,” he said, quietly, words that were for only her. “I love you. You know that I love you. And I’ve been in love without probably since you first saved by ass against that gang of red giants. And…I don’t know when this is all going to be over. I can’t promise you the future, because I don’t know what it holds. But I can promise you my love and devotion until my dying breath.”

Vex let out a laugh, wet with tears. “Just ask me, Gladio.”

He smiled, pulling out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She cried, leaping into his arms. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

He stood and put the ring on her finger before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply on the lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered, holding him close. He looked at her questioningly. “You always talk about how I saved your life,” she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. “But you saved mine in more ways than you’ll ever know.”

He kissed her again, the moonlight shining down on them. They knew that it wasn’t going to be an easy task, getting the light to return to the kingdom. And they knew about the perils and dangers that they faced. But at least, in this moment, they could be happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
